


The Dream

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [19]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Slice of Life, mildly inspired by a weird dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup relays the dream he had last night.





	The Dream

“I had a weird dream.”

Jongup’s sudden statement caught Yongguk’s and Youngjae’s attention.

“I dreamt I was a land rover.”

“What the hell did you eat last night?” Youngjae questioned, mildly disturbed.

Yongguk, hands folded on his lap, started laughing. “I did too.”

 “You too, hyung?!”

 “I don’t see why you’re so freaked out, _you_ dreamt you were a land rover last week.” Daehyun told Youngjae.

Eyes widened, he fell back against the sofa. “What the hell did _I_ eat then?”

“Fried chicken.”

“Then what about you? You eat that a lot!”

“Yeah. But I dreamt I turned into Junhong.”

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this....  
> I had a weird dream today that Korea launched some land rovers onto Mars, and people could log into these rovers online to watch them as they traverse Mars. And every rover had a Kpop idol image on it. I remember logging into Youngjae's and Jongup's. Yongguk had one in the works.


End file.
